Wasabi forever
by KickR5AusllyRauraRydellington
Summary: 4 years later after Kim left to japan and jerry to Kanya and Milton,jack to Washington, D.C. To become spies . What happen they all reunited again expect someone missing a lot of information what happen over the 4 years . Kick one shot


**so I'm back for a one shot yea . Disclaimer I do not own kickin it pr anything else you see .**

4 years laters  
Jack and Milton are still spy's but return home for a break  
Jerry came back to seaford  
Rudy is still teaching karate with the help of Milton , jack and jerry  
And lastly Kim Kim Crawford doesn't know that they move locations or that gang is back together or that Milton and Julie got back together , that jerry return home and that jack still loves her , phill move to a new location it's not at mall instead at he open a bowling area  
3rd pov : Kim is in the plane back to seaford and ready to see her family and best friends and jack . When the plane land Kim ran out . Her family came to pick her up she hug her sister and brother her mom and her dad . They hang out did everything together as family again .  
-next day -  
Kim was walking around the mall she saw that phill is not there yet the old bobby wasabi dojo was . Kim was hungry so she went to captain corn dog . She wait in line and she saw a cute Burnett yet again she all like no you love jack . While Kim was thinking she was bump with the cute Burnett she land on his arms . "I'm so sorry " "no it's mine fault I was looking were I was going I'm jack " "Kim " "hi Kim what are you doing here all alone " " well I'm hungry and I was looking around the mall , I'm trying to look for my best friend "  
" maybe I can look for them after we eat " I'll like that" Kim and jack say down in a booth " so what do you for living Kim " " I just came back after 4 years " " how come you didn't have contact with your friends" funny thing is that I broke my phone while I was punching a jerk " oh I feel bad for that jerk " anyways what about you jack " will I'm - well I work with my sensi to train new kids " oh that's cool I do karate " " really the last time I saw a girl do karate was my best friend I hope she comes back " " wow I hope she does " " anyways do you want to go to my dojo " " sure " they walk out of captain corn dog and walk over to the bobby dojo "wow I haven't been here in a long time " " sorry what did you say Kim " " oh nothing I just really like the colors " " cool me too " Kim walk over the dojo and saw so many trophies and she walk over to a empty locker she remembers that's her wow after 4 years no one has use it . " that's my best friend Kim locker no one has use it after 4 years I really miss her I hope she comes back " Kim laugh " what's funny Kim " " I'm laughing because we don't remember each other " "huh " " I'm Kim Crawford your best friend your first crush your my first lover " " kimmy " jack ran up to her and hug her they let go . " I miss you so much " "i miss you too " " I really just want to ki- " Kim kiss jack by now there were making out when jerry and Milton and Rudy walk in " woooooooo jack get some with um what's your name " kick pull out of the kiss Kim look at the them " KIM" " hey guys " the gang ran up to her and hug her " I'm losing my breath here" they let her go " sorry " " anyways i miss you I know why your wondering why I couldn't call is cuz I broke my phone ""oh and how did you meet jack " now that is a long story " " so what about that making out thing " same jerry " um " " are you guys dating " " I don't know " " we'll remember what happen jack " Milton said " what happens jack " " I can't date you " " oh we'll look at here I think I time for me to go I'll see you guys around bye " Kim left the dojo jack ran after her " Kim wait KIM " Kim stop and wait for jack she was crying " what " " I'm sorry I can't date anyone because I'm a um " because I'm a what a jerk for letting my self kiss you " " what no I love you and nothing is going to change '" then what are you jack " " I'm a spy if I date you your going to be in danger " " oh " " so what now " " I don't know and what time do you leave back to Washington, D.C. " " in 6 months " Kim kiss him and pull away " that how much time we have " jack pull her in a kiss and said " I still have the cherry blossom and the bracelet I never forgot about you " " I never forgot about you either " I love you Kim Crawford I love my best friend my crush " " I love you too jack brewer " they kiss  
-2 years later -  
Milton and jack finish there careers as spies  
Jerry married mika  
Rudy married Bethany and had twins  
And for jack and Kim will they are married and Kim is expecting her first baby  
THE END

**well that was it plz review thanks and goodbye peace **


End file.
